


the price we pay

by mayuuunaise



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, also doesn't follow much of the actual koc disc i'm afraid lolol, as the chapters come i guess??, but this is mainly a gen fic for now???, it's going to be my first time to write a more "serious" fic and i'm excited!!, king of caste, there are also a few other relationships there though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuuunaise/pseuds/mayuuunaise
Summary: Due to unfortunate circumstances, Tsubasa loses her scholarship and is forced to transfer from one of the top private academies in Tokyo to a public high school known for its high delinquent rates. Propositioned with an offer she can’t refuse, Tsubasa finds herself stuck in the middle of a gang war that’s far too dangerous for her to be tiptoeing around unarmed and vulnerable.[king of caste au]





	1. Chapter 1

When Tsubasa’s mother breaks the news of her discontinued scholarship to her, the first thing she thinks about is Nome-san and how he’ll be burdened with even more work from now on, having to balance the athletics club, some unknown after school extra-curricular that they don’t like talking about, and now secretarial work on top of it all. The next thing that registers in her head is that oh, wait, she won’t be leaving just the student council but Houou Academy itself, isn’t she? 

“Tsubasa-chan?” Her mother calls out her name and snaps her from all the worry her head seems insistent on clogging her brain. The older Sumisora looks close to tears, weary and tired from working two jobs just to let them scrape by. “This, I—I’ll work something out, Tsubasa-chan, don’t worry. There’s only half the school year left, ri, right? We can scrape together enough to pay for half of the tuition fee — somehow — and, I could borrow money from your aunt, okay?”

Tsubasa looks in horror at her mother slowly but surely coming undone. The older woman collapses into a seating position on the kitchen chair, burying her face with shaking hands. Her mother _hates_ her aunt, how could she even think about borrowing money from a woman who has practically disowned them after her father died?

“Mother—”

Her mother continues rambling, most likely hasn’t heard Tsubasa call out to her in such a meek voice. “I might need to get a third job… or, or you could work part time for your allowance— oh, I’m sorry, dear. You should be focusing on your studies, what am I thinking—”

“Mother.”

Her voice is firmer and Sumisora Miho finally looks up to face her daughter. There’s a sharp jolt in Tsubasa’s chest when she finally sees how disheveled her mother looks even though today is supposedly the only day of the week she should be resting. The dark circles under her eyes look like they’ve stained her skin permanently, her cheek bones more pronounced than they usually are. It isn’t supposed to be this hard on her mother, nor on her. Life shouldn’t be this unfair.

So Tsubasa sucks it up, as always, and gives her a watery smile that doesn’t quite reach her wine coloured eyes.

“Mother, it’s okay. We don’t have to stay.” She tells her and it’s a miracle that her voice stays even. “I understand, I can drop out of school for the year, or enroll in a public school nearby. It’ll be okay.”

Fresh tears well up in her mother’s eyes before she buries her face in her hands again, choking back sobs as her shoulders shake. Tsubasa gathers her in her arms and rubs soothing circles on her back. Apologies spill from her mother’s croaking throat and Tsubasa wishes it doesn’t have to be this way.

“I’m sorry, _I’m sorry, god_ , Tsubasa-chan—it, it isn’t— you’re not supposed to— I’m so, _so_ sorry.” 

Budget cuts, they say. The academy will be building _another_ wing for extracurriculars and the board of directors have decided to cut the budget for their scholarship program for underprivileged students with high potential, like her. They’ve decided that her scholarship has been terminated for the school year, but she’ll be able to continue if they pay for half of the tuition fee. They list down options for her payment, should she wish to continue in the academy, and will be accepting installments with set deadlines if needed be. Considering she’s in the special course, there is also the matter of her extra classes to discuss—

Tsubasa doesn’t read the letter any further than that, the entirety of it making her sick to her stomach.

Her mother continues to weep in her arms and Tsubasa hugs her tighter through the night.

* * *

Tsubasa supposes ripping out the metaphorical bandaid should be better than delaying the inevitable.

“What’s this?”  
  
But that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“My resignation letter, President.” The brunette tries her hardest not to let her voice crack. The way Kitakado stares at her — ice blue eyes unblinking, intense, right through her soul and completely ignoring the painstakingly handwritten piece of parchment in his hands — makes her waver. Tsubasa doesn’t wait for a response or a rebuttal, not from the student council president sitting calmly in a quiet cold, nor from his younger assistant standing by his side. Instead, she bows, deep and solemn at the waist, before asking to excuse herself and rushing out of the room she once called home.

* * *

Ryuuji asks her later on when he catches her hiding in one of the west wing’s stairwells, if she isn’t upset at all about it, if she doesn’t find it unfair for the school to suddenly just _take away_ a gift they’ve already given. Tsubasa has grown numb with the topic, but the venom in Ryuuji’s pretty fuchsia eyes as he asks her, quietly, to be angry and to grow upset with how unfair her circumstances has come to be, leaves a stinging pain in her chest.

Instead she escapes with a response that doesn’t strictly answer his question, gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes as she says, “I’ve been very lucky already, to be able to study here for as long as I have and meet all of you.”

The noncommittal hum that comes out of Ryuji’s mouth tell her it’s not the answer he has been looking for. He doesn’t say anything else, and leaves her cold and lonely with only the sound of receding footsteps stopping her from letting her tears fall.

* * *

Tsubasa breaks the news to Hikaru when she asks to walk with him all the way to his part time job that same afternoon, instead of just to the station as per usual. Hikaru is silent — for once — the entire time she talks, and Tsubasa thanks him for it with all her heart. She hasn’t been able to talk freely about it with anyone, knows that they won’t be able to understand as well as Hikaru would.

When Tsubasa is finally done, she sees an unfamiliar, angry expression crossing Hikaru’s handsome face.

“That’s messed up!” He exclaims, looking close to throwing the skateboard under his arm. “Can’t we tell them to stop the construction? The Prince is the student council president and the chairman’s nephew—!”

“I, I couldn’t ask Kitakado-san to do that. It’s already been decided.”

“Well— what if, what if I gave you _my_ scholarship? Would they take it? It’s only a half, unlike yours, and you’d need to work part time but I—”

“Hikaru-kun, you know that’s not allowed.”

“But—“

“Your mother and your younger siblings are all counting on you.” Her frown wavers at the guilty look Hikaru gives her. Tsubasa’s expression softens and she sighs, letting out all the frustration with it. “And besides, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Hikaru looks unconvinced and they walk along the streets in silence until Hikaru asks her in the quietest voice Tsubasa has ever heard from him, “Do you know when you’re leaving?”

“This is my last week,” she admits in an equally quiet voice, hands fidgeting with the hem of her school blazer. Briefly, she wonders if she’ll need to return the uniform along with her school sanctioned text books by the end of this week. “I’ve handed my resignation letter to Kitakado-san earlier as well. I’ll be telling Nome-san in person soon, please don’t say anything to him yet.”

“Ah… that means Tatsu will have to do actual student council work. I wonder if he can handle it all.”

Tsubasa lets out an unexpected laugh at his words. “Nome-san is very capable, he just doesn’t have time for it.”

“ _Whaaaat_? Tatsu would totally be all frustrated and stuff with all the note takings and the meetings! You know that’s why we had to get you, right?” Hikaru pouts.

“Among other things,” Tsubasa hums with a small upward twitch of her lips. She’s grateful for Hikaru, even if she initially had zero interest in serving with the student council. She’s grown to become attached to the boys she’s been working with and her days always seemed more colourful alongside them. Tsubasa feels a little close to crying at the memories flashing through her head; she clears her throat instead and squares her shoulders like the way Nome would always remind her when she seems to be retreating in herself.

“But I know Nome-san will be fine; I’m certain.” Tsubasa looks up and gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile. Hikaru’s pout gets bigger, his frown deepening and marring his handsome face. She wants to tease him, just a little. “You know I’m more worried about you, Hikaru-kun. I know they’ll be able to take care of you, but you…” she swallows. “You’re always running headlong towards somewhere I can’t reach.”

There’s a pause in their banter, as if Hikaru isn’t quite sure if he should continue where they’re going. When she glances over his way, his expression tells her that he’s still trying to find the right combination of words to say. He looks the same as he always does whenever he’s close to telling her something that she knows he shouldn’t. Hikaru takes a deep breath, “Tsubasa-chan, I—”

“Hikaru-kun,” she interrupts before he can say anymore. Hikaru looks a little guilty, catching himself. “It’s okay. I’ll understand why eventually.”

Hikaru looks down. If Tsubasa looks hard enough, she can see his shoulders are starting to shake. “I wish you didn’t have to go…”

Tsubasa stops in her tracks, chokes back a few tears before whispering, “Me too.”

* * *

“It really is quite a shame. Are you sure there’s nothing more we can do to persuade you to stay, Sumisora-kun? You’ve been a wonderful student.” Daikoku-sensei definitely means well, she’s sure of it, but she can’t help the gloomy thoughts from appearing in her head. If the school is so set on keeping their students, why cut the budget for scholarships?

“I’m sorry,” it’s the only thing Tsubasa can reply to that. She hands over the collected notebooks with a polite smile. “Thank you for teaching me and guiding me all this time, Daikoku-sensei.”

The older man gives her a soft, gentle smile. “It has been a pleasure teaching you, Sumisora-kun. It’ll be hard to adjust in the middle of the school year, but a student as bright as you can only go forward. Where do you go from here?”

“The nearest high school from my house would be Shishidou High School.” It’s only a few minutes walk from their rented apartment, which means she’ll be cutting on transportation expenses. Tsubasa wonders, very briefly, if she should be taking the time to ask Hikaru for skateboard lessons to also cut back on travel time before dismissing the thought entirely and deciding it’s already far too ridiculous for her to consider. “My mother has already informed their principal of the transfer and we’re glad they were willing to accept on such short notice.”

Daikoku-sensei doesn’t appear too thrilled at the information, his mouth forming a thin line and twitching downward ever so slightly. He crosses his arms over his chest, giving her a somewhat incredulous look from his seat. “Are you sure about that? There must be other schools in the area that are a better choice for you, academically speaking.”

Tsubasa has thought about it, she isn’t going to lie. But she’s also planning on taking up a part time job now that her extracurriculars have been freed up to at least lessen her mother’s financial load the slightest bit. Entering a lower level school where she doesn’t need to spend the waking hours of the morning to study as hard would be better for her in the long run, especially when she’s seen Hikaru sleep like the dead after double pay graveyard shifts when he used to work in a convenience store.

Honestly, she’s also a little embarrassed to tell the truth and remains silent, politely smiling at her (soon to be former) homeroom teacher. Daikoku probably knows this as well because he sighs and massages the back of his neck with a little shrug. “Well, it’s your choice. But, actually…” the blonde drifts off before smiling to himself, seemingly amused by whatever he’s thought of now. “My younger brother works there. If you ever meet him, send him my regards, would you?”

Tsubasa smiles back and gives him an affirmative before she excuses herself. As soon as she steps out of the faculty room however, she almost collides with a taller figure and squeaks out from instinct.

Long fingers wrap around her forearms to keep her from falling, and she looks up to find a set of familiar heterochromatic eyes staring at her in worry. She gasps in surprise, stepping back and out of Momotarou’s reach.

“Momo-kun, how long have you been standing there? I’m sorry, I should have been watching where I was going—”

“Is it true, Tsubasa-san?” The red head’s voice is level and cool, but Tsubasa has always feared the calm before the raging storm. “You’re going to Shishidou, of all places?” Involuntarily, she swallows nervously, wine coloured eyes darting around in order to find a way out. It isn’t as if she’s keeping it a secret, not from the student council anyway. Add to the fact that Momo is also her classmate, she would never stand a chance at hiding it from him.

“Momo-kun, I—”

“It’s dangerous, there, and you know it.” The way he says it sounds like there’s no room for argument. There’s an uncharacteristic layer of simmering anger underneath his cold gaze. Tsubasa understands his irritation, or at the very least she tries to. She’s heard of the rumours; of how it’s a school for drop outs and delinquents in westside Shibuya. That it’s a miracle the school is still standing at all considering how many crimes have been linked to both students and teachers alike, though never really proven. There have been talks, especially, about a gang of high school students threatening to take Shibuya for itself.

But what choice does she have?

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine, Momo-kun,” she figures her smile is unconvincing because Momotarou continues looking extremely disappointed at her. She almost withers at his expression, but attempts to sound firm. “Nothing bad is going to happen, I’ll just go to school and go home and be extra careful if you want me to.” The red haired young man hesitates the slightest bit and Tsubasa uses the opportunity to side step out of his direct contact. She smiles and bows politely, “If you’ll excuse me, I still need to get to class.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsubasa learns that there is more than meets the eye when it comes to their student council president, and perhaps with the family she's come to know in general.

Tsubasa can’t believe not remembering to give back the last of her textbooks. She figures she’s not going to need them anymore, and might be too emotional on her last day to think about it. Rushing up the flight of stairs towards the faculty lounge, the brunette stops dead in her tracks at the sound of familiar voices coming from the third year corridor.

She understands she shouldn’t be eavesdropping on what seems to be an important conversation, but instinct tells her to stay. With light steps, she shuffles closer slowly towards the closed door and barely hears the muffled bits and pieces of the discussion within.

“…can’t be trusted… matters into our own hands…”

“I agree. The sooner…”

“…look into…Shishidou might be…”

Tsubasa blinks and feels her palms sweating at the mention of her future school’s name. Their tone of voice doesn’t give her the impression that they’re big fans of the school.

“…getting out of hand…”

“…understood…do what we can…”

“I’m counting on you…contain Slash as much as we can.”

She’s heard of that name before. There have been rumours recently of a few students partaking in illegal activities involving underaged drinking, illegal entries to bars and clubs, as well as circulation of a new narcotic called Slash. There hasn’t been any concrete proof, but a physical fight between the volleyball club captain and the basketball captain breaking out last week has only added fuel to the fire. The gossip says that both captains had been under the influence of said drug, but the issue has been carefully swept under the rug for the time being.

And if she recalls. correctly, she’s seen it mentioned a few times in Mikado’s personal notes…

She hears the door twist open and in a panic, she jumps back to hide in the corner of the hallway leading to the staircase. From her periphery, she sees Mikado’s reflection from the window exiting the third year classroom and walking the opposite direction. She waits a few seconds, tells her heartbeat to calm down, before she steps out from her hiding space. Quietly, she watches Mikado’s retreating figure and unconsciously steps forward — does she want to call out to him? Their conversation seems so serious, but does she still have the right to ask when she handed over her resignation letter a few days prior?

Before she can think twice, a hand reaches out and grabs her arm. In a panic, the brunette drops the textbooks in her arms; Tsubasa barely has time to react with a scream before she feels a firm tug dragging her into the third year’s classroom. As fast as she can blink, Tsubasa finds herself trapped as a tall imposing figure looms himself over her, both arms on either side of her head. 

She looks up and comes face to face with icy blue eyes she’d never thought could be so cold.

“…Ki…takado-san?”

The tight-lipped smile he givers her is calm and beautiful, as usual, but also sends a chill straight to her spine.

“Hello, Tsubasa. How much did you hear?” His arm moves a little lower and Tsubasa doesn’t really register where it’s going until she hears the telltale _click_ of a lock fitting into place. He’s still looming over her; if this were any other situation, she might have thought the position be a little more romantic akin to the shoujo manga she occasionally reads, instead, she feels nothing but absolute terror at the way he has her trapped between his arms. 

Her knees are starting to shake and Tsubasa can feel her throat closing in on her when Kitakado’s smile stretches a little further, as if his patience is running equally as thin.

“You’re a smart girl, you know acting like you know nothing is the stupidest route you could take right now.” The mild threat hidden beneath his words jump at her. 

Tsubasa feels her body pressing closer to the wall, a futile attempt in putting as much distance as she can between the two of them. “I, that is…I didn’t hear much,” her fingers fidget, as it usually does when she feels her body starting to fill with nerves. “Just something… about Slash and Shishidou High School?”

Kitakado waits two beats before he releases her. Taking a few steps back, he leans to a sitting position at the desk closest to the classroom door. Tsubasa thinks she could escape now, if she can run fast enough, but the way his eyes are locked on her frame — like a predator biding its time for his prey — keep her glued in place. He tilts his head to the side, appraising her carefully. “And what do you know about it, Tsubasa?”

The brunette fidgets by the door. The only thing she really knows about _slash_ is through the rumours circulating about, and even her knowledge of her future school is limited by what Hikaru has told her as a warning. So she answers as truthfully as she can and hopes it’s the information the student council president wants. “That Slash is very dangerous and highly addictive. That a lot of the media is pointing to Shishidou high as its central supply line.” She swallows and is unsure if she should even say the next words (completely unfound rumours, as far as she’s concerned) on the tip of her tongue, but does so anyway. “…that it’s somehow being used by Houou students as well."

Kitakado offers her another tight lipped smile, crossing his arms over his chest. “I see you’ve done your research. All yours, or did Hikaru finally decide to spill?”

Tsubasa can’t find her voice. What does he mean; that Hikaru is also somehow—? The white haired young man seems to take her silence as an affirmative, his voice dark as he mumbles more to himself, “… _should have made sure_ …”

A chill runs down her spine, even if she can’t make out most of the words he says. She’s struggling to believe that _this —_ hard and calculating and _ruthless —_ is the same Kitakado, beloved and admired as the prince of the student council.

Kitakado sighs and shrugs, before turning his eyes back to her. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter now, does it? Can’t do anything about it, except…”

She doesn’t like that look in his eyes. Nor does she like that little tight-lipped smile he sends her way.

“Is it true you’re transferring to Shishidou High?”

“I—…yes,” Tsubasa might not understand how this is connected just yet, but the way his smile widens just tiniest fraction sends another round of shivers down her spine. Whatever it is Kitakado has planned, she has a dreadful feeling that it’s about as dangerous as it can be. The white haired young man chuckles, low and cold with his shoulder shaking slightly, as if to prove her point.

“Excellent,” he whispers more to himself before tilting his head up to look at her. Kitakado finally slides out of his table-top seat and approaches her slowly. Tsubasa is acutely aware of just how flat her back is to the classroom’s door; there’s really nowhere to run. “Help the student council locate and destroy the source of Slash from the inside.”

Tsubasa blinks rapidly, trying to process the words he’s saying. “Kitakado-san, what—” she swallows hard, steeling her nerves as she tries to ask, “What are you saying…? By inside…”

“I’m talking about Shishidou High, of course.” He says it so flippantly, Tsubasa wonders slightly if she’s dreaming. Surely he isn’t suggesting that she act as some sort of _spy_ for the student council? “We would do it ourselves, but there’s no telling what chaotic mess would happen when Shishidou students see us snooping around their territory.”

The young girl’s brows furrow, her hands clenching and unclenching as she tries to piece everything together. “Yourselves…? Kitakado-san, what are you—”

“Have you heard of a group called _Seventh Heaven_?”

Her wine coloured eyes widen in understanding. Something inside her head clicks at the way his frosty smile stays unmoving. Does he mean—

“Smart girl.” He coos, fingers reaching out to take a lock of her hair and twist it here and there. Any concept of personal space seems to have been thrown out the window with him. Tsubasa finds her tongue tied up as every subtle hint flashes in her head. She recalls all the times Nome and Hikaru would both guiltily look away from her, telling her to finish up and go home earlier, don’t wait up for them. She thinks of the time she’s caught Momo deleting what _looked like_ hospital records from his laptop. She remembers dropping by Hikaru’s part time job to surprise him, only to find out from his co-worker that he hasn’t been on shift for a few days in spite of him insisting he is.

How could she have missed it?

“Don’t worry, I understand that it isn’t alluring enough for you to take as is.” Kitakado chuckles again, tucking the lock of her hair back behind her ear. “Let me offer you a deal, then, Tsubasa.” Kitakado smiles and for a split second, it looks and feels like his usual one. “In exchange for your services, I’ll put in a good word for my uncle and even investigate whatever’s going on in Houou’s… financial strains. I guarantee, you’ll be able to come back to Houou before the year even ends.”

Tsubasa’s breath catches in her throat. Go back? Does Kitakado really have that much power in the academy that she’d be able to just waltz right back in? She remembers Hikaru, so sure that the prince would be able to find a way; Tsubasa wonders if this is what he meant. 

Kitakado tilts his head to the side, snowy white hair falling slightly over his eyes. “We simply want to help you, Tsubasa. But you have to help us too.”

He leans closer, almost a breath away.

“You _do_ want to help, don’t you?” 

She does. Tsubasa’s sense of justice and desire to be of service to the student council who has done nothing but cared for her and showed her kindness screams at her to accept Kitakado’s offer. The more logical part of her (who sounds oddly like Ryuji, if she thinks too hard on it) tells her it’s stupid to even think about entering into such unknown and dangerous territory. She’s about to speak, a hastily thought up decision already on the tip of her tongue, but Kitakado stops her from voicing out anything as he raises one hand.

“You don’t need to tell me your decision now.”

“Kitakado-san…”

The white haired young man claps her on the shoulder as he walks towards the door, pausing to look down on her with eyes that she can’t completely read. As if she’s ever been able to clearly understand the student council president’s thought process.

“Think it over, won’t you?” Kitakado smiles at her, and for a second, she can feel the usual warmth it gives off before she remembers just how downright sinister it could be. The way he says it implies no room for thinking otherwise. Kitakado steps out of the classroom without looking and Tsubasa finally lets her knees give in as she struggles to make sense of _what exactly is going on here_.

* * *

Tsubasa spends the rest of the day, and the consequent week, in a daze.

Seventh Heaven is a delinquent group she once believed to only be the stuff of rumours and legends. No one she knows has ever really seen a member from the notorious group, but their work is widely known. She remembers just last week, a group of unruly high schoolers harassing female Houou students had been beaten up and tied up right outside a police precinct. The harassers refused to talk, only mentioning the infamous group in fear. Granted, the only one truly labeling them as a delinquent group is the police, especially as they seem to be moving above and beyond the proper protocols, if what Kitakado is implying is true. Perhaps vigilantes were the proper term?

And now, Kitakado seems to be insinuating that Seventh Heaven is Houou Academy’s prestigious student council?

She catches Hikaru’s eye from beside her; his face is scrunched up in an impressive frown completely uncharacteristic of the green haired young man. Tsubasa tries her best to smile in reassurance, but she knows well enough that it doesn’t work. Instead, she ducks back down to acting like she’s busy taking down notes when truthfully, none of the words Daikoku-sensei drones on about really sticks to her head.

A part of her refuses to believe that any of it is real, but…

* * *

“You don’t have to accept, Sumisora-san,” Masunaga tells her when he calls for her right before she leaves for home, the day before her last. Tsubasa fidgets with the hem of her blazer jacket, unused to the blonde approaching her alone. She has no problems with the vice president, personally, just that their relationship isn’t one where they talk freely about personal matters. The brunette doesn’t exactly know how Masunaga has come to be aware of the proposition Kitakado has given her, but she figures it might not be that big of a secret considering the worried glances both of her classmates, Hikaru and Momo, seem to be giving her all day.

The brunette has already half-expected either of the two to be the one to approach her and reprimand her for even thinking about Kitakado’s tempting offer. Maybe even Nome-san out of sheer obligation to look after her as his (former) assistant.

But not Masunaga.

And yet, he’s the one in front of her, leaning casually by the corridor window, bright teal eyes trained on her. The afternoon sun makes his hair look golden, and if the topic at hand isn’t so gloomy, she might not have reprimanded herself for thinking how beautiful he really is. 

A few students pass them by and while they greet the vice president, she hears them whisper over how romantic it must be for the vice president to say goodbye with the setting sun as his background. Masunaga sends them off with a friendly smile and light wave. He waits until they’re out of earshot before he gives her his full attention back.

“Personally, I don’t agree with his plan.” The blonde crosses his arms over his chest, protective and defensive all at once when they’re alone in the corridor again. “It would be all the more safer to let the police handle this kind of thing, don’t you think? Surely Mika could pull a few strings if we tried,” 

Tsubasa bites her lower lip, feeling the odd urge to defend Kitakado and his methods, no matter how scary they may be. “But if it’s also affecting our students, surely we could do something about it.”

“We’re students, there’s really only so much we can do.”

“Yes, but, Masunaga-san—“

“Sumisora-san, you’re not thinking clearly.” His firm voice rises, making her flinch. Masunaga at least has the decency to look a little abashed.

Masunaga sighs, running his fingers through his fringe. “I just… I don’t think you should think that you _need_ to accept this. It’s not the kind of place where you belong.” There’s a sharp pain digging through chest at the implication, partly because she knows it to be true, partly because she hates that it is. He means well, she needs to remind herself; surely, he must mean well. “Please think about it more carefully, Sumisora-san.”

“Even if it might not look it, I am thinking about it properly.”

Masunaga’s eyes snap back up to meet hers. He looks ready to correct himself, “Sumisora-san, that’s not what I—”

“No, I, I understand — I know it’s going to be hard and I know that it’s going to be dangerous.” Tsubasa’s eyes flicker downwards, unable to bear Masunaga’s piercing stare as he listens to her earnestly. “But, aren’t all of you throwing yourselves at something so dangerous too?”

Tsubasa fidgets with the hem of her blazer. She steels her nerves, taking a deep breath until she feels ready to face Masunaga head on.“If this is a job that only I can do… then it’s something that I _should_ do.” She can’t exactly read the blonde’s expression, but she carries on. “I was also a part of the student council, and _yet…_ I couldn’t do anything for you guys while you carried such a burden.”

Masunaga’s features soften, “Sumisora-san…” His hand reaches out to touch her, possibly comfort her, before he flinches and decides not to. His teal eyes are downcast, the guilt clear in the pressed line of his lips.

Tsubasa tries to reassure him, but knows that her own lips shake as she struggles to seem brave. “It’s alright, Masunaga-san. I understand that it was to protect me. But… turning a blind eye to it now that I know, well, it doesn’t feel right at all.” She releases a deep breath as her eyes flicker downward, watching the way her fingers twist and worry at the threads in her jacket. “I just… I wish you would allow me to try and protect you all, for a change.”

They stand quiet for a few moments, allowing the gravity of her words to settle in.

“I’m sorry.” Masunaga finally breaks the silence, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I just, well — I just want to know if you’re all safe.” Tsubasa understands, or at the very least tries to. She knows how much these boys care for their school, and care for their Shibuya. She just wishes it doesn’t have to be this way, that it doesn’t have to place them in so much danger without anyone really noticing. She smiles up at him, somehow so, so tired after all of her honesty. “I want to make sure that I do my part in keeping all of you safe.”

The blonde doesn’t speak again for a beat; he looks as if he wants to say something, anything, and Tsubasa supposes he’s trying his best to think up which combination of words would make her change her mind. Finally, he sighs and turns to look at the setting sun from the window beside them. Masunaga has always had this lonely sort of ephemeral beauty about him, and Tsubasa supposes the golden rays of the setting sun illuminating his face doesn’t help erase the image. Only now, a part of him looks even lonelier and somewhat defeated. Tsubasa hopes that she’s made the right choice, even if only to assure herself that Masunaga-san won’t ever look that way because of her again.

* * *

Tsubasa knocks twice, waits for a beat, before she enters the student council’s office. Kitakado is lounding in his designated seat, eyes trained on the doorway as if he’s been waiting for her all day. Perhaps even all week. Ryuji sits leisurely to the president’s right, sucking on a lollipop as he plays with his phone.

The brunette glances up to look at her. His fuchsia eyes meets hers, and for a split second, Tsubasa thinks Ryuji might look a little disapproving, if only it doesn’t melt away completely to his usual indifference. She swallows nervously, thinking about disappointing the youngest will not be doing any favours to her nor her nerves.

Instead, Tsubasa focuses on Kitakado at the head of the table, smiling coyly at her.

“Hello, Tsubasa.” His voice is warm and inviting, a clear contrast to when he had been practically breathing down her throat in that third year classroom. “Have you made a decision?”

Tsubasa breathes in, attempting to calm the pounding in her chest. Now is not the time for second decisions, but flashes of people still imprint in her mind. She hasn’t said a word about this to Hikaru, let alone Nome-san who seems to have been missing in action the whole week, but she wills her resolve not to waver. She’s sure both of them would be fighting tooth and nail to not let her do it. Momo, from his reaction at the very mention of Shishidou, would undoubtedly disagree with her decision as well. She admittedly isn’t too sure about Mikado-san and his eccentricities, possibly the only one who would support the president’s decision as it is the most strategic route available. Masunaga-san is the only one who clearly knows of her decision, and though he doesn’t approve of it, she knows she has his trust.

The brunette finds herself unable to back out. Not if it means that she gets a chance to be the one to protect the family she’s carved for herself in the walls of this very room.

Tsubasa finally nods. There really is no turning back now, and she doesn’t have any plans to. When she has gathered enough courage to look him directly in the eye, she can see the approval clear in his baby blues. He chuckles and again, the sound that comes out is low and soft,with only a hint of frost icing over the edge as he looks at her. 

“Smart girl,” Kitakado coos before he slides her a file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tatsu was supposed to make an appearance but..... u v u;;; he didn't really fit in any of the scenes i prepared for lmao. we just have to wait for our lovely musclehead to appear next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter was supposed to be even longer but i had to cut it down here bc it would have been... extremely out of hand if i let it get any more wordy lolol but anyway, i've been working on this for so long i think it was time to publish :'DD it's a little more "serious" than what i'm used to but hopefully still works. :')) thank you!!


End file.
